Tangled Stories
by Beskjedensprak
Summary: Un pensionnat où plusieurs histoires se mêlent et se démêlent, des histoires d'amour, d'amitié... Mais au bout du compte, qu'elle sera leur finalité ? YAOI UA OOC Sasuke/Naruto Deidara/Itachi Hashirama/Kakashi


_Bonjour, je poste ici ma première fiction qui a été commencé il y a plus d'un an. Elle met en scène trois couples principaux : __Naruto/Sasuke,__Deidara/Itachi__ ( avec Kimimaro) et __Hashirama/Kakashi__. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si je mets du temps car je suis assez pointilleuse. J'essaie de m'améliorer tous les jours pour que ça soit plus facile à lire pour vous. Ce chapitre n'est pas super entraînant, il y a peu d'action et beaucoup de descriptions. En effet, il me sert un peu d'incipit j'y pose les bases de l'histoire et les caractères des personnages. Mais je promets plus d'action la prochaine fois __. Je propose que vous me fassiez part, pour ceux qui le veulent de ce qui ne va pas (fautes, tournures…). En espérant sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, je vous laisse lire. _

"_I cannot deny myself, my anger and my pride"_

L'hiver ardent avait plongé la ville d'Iwa dans un obscur manteau froid, laissant apparaître au-dessus des habitations un épais et cotonneux ciel blanc. L'humidité stagnait, froide et grise, à quelques mètres du sol, si bien qu'il était presque difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Les murs étaient imbibés d'eau jusque dans les maisons, tant qu'on ne se risquait plus à éteindre les feux de cheminé. L'hiver n'avait jamais été aussi abrupt, bien qu'il ne neigeait pas. Il ne neigeait jamais dans cette partie du Japon.

Naruto, comme inerte, avait regardé toute la journée le ciel porreaux à travers la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Au-devant de la vitre, on voyait se dessiner gravement des branches de kingko sèches et dénudées se confondant dans un brouillard d'eau. Le temps, jusqu'aux flans des montagnes s'étendant loin sur l'horizon, semblait s'être arrêté. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il scrutait le ciel, Naruto n'avait perçu aucun changement. Et tout de suite, avachi sur ses bras, il se sentait pris dans un sinistre tourment de lassitude, et la matinée s'allongeait de plus en plus, tant qu'il ne semblait plus en voir la fin. Il n'avait presque pas décroché son regard des carreaux de la fenêtre depuis 1 heure, et il était fatigué d'être ici, lassé de ne rien faire.

Comme une faible douleur s'était logée dans sa nuque, il tourna poussivement sa tête vers la droite, son visage reposant toujours dans ses bras, alors que son geste semblait lui avoir demandé un lourd effort. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, presque accablé, il considéra quelques instants Neji Hyûga, à côté de lui, qui replaçait adroitement l'élastique noir glissant de ses cheveux depuis une minute déjà. Il sembla au jeune homme que ce geste anodin dura une éternité tant son corps et son esprit était plongé dans une sorte de léthargie continue, presque comme s'il était drogué. Laconiquement, dans un automatisme d'ennui, il porta un stylo à ses lèvres et le mordilla en s'appuyant un peu plus dans le creux de son coude gauche. Alors que le temps s'écoulait, monotone, son esprit facile se laissa sombrer dans une sorte d'inconscience, tantôt là, tantôt au bord du sommeil. Il ne releva pas son visage lorsqu'une voix, soudaine, l'appela au fond de la pièce.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! » Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent aux dessus des têtes.

Une imposante silhouette, que Naruto crut voir absolument noire, parut entière au-dessus de lui. Elle s'arc-bouta lentement près du visage l'apathique de celui-ci, avec cette aura luciférienne qu'on prête à certaine personne. L'atmosphère c'était brusquement assombri et une ébauche de phrase vint se perdre dans la gorge du blond avant que deux mains fortes, dont l'une tenait un petit paquet de feuilles écrites, frappèrent brusquement l'instable bureau. La paire d'yeux encore endormie, qui avait cette somptueuse couleur azur, s'affola instantanément. Elle glissa dans un mouvement rapide sur les avants bras basanés jusqu'à la face endurcit du professeur. Ses sourcils noirs étaient si froncés qu'il avait, sur tout le front, des petites rides qui creusaient sa peau. Son œil droit semblait tressauté sous l'énervement, et on aurait cru à un taureau dans l'arène.

Asuma Sarutobi, professeur de mathématiques, était un homme dur et peu enthousiaste, mais bon tout de même. Disciple d'Albert Einstein, il avait des tendresses particulières pour les arts scientifiques, les algorithmes, les calculs et les problèmes. Professeur de père en fils, il haïssait par instinct la pédagogie nouvelle et l'éducation laxiste, mais homme moderne par tempérament, il exerçait la tyrannie d'une haine inoffensive et déclamatoire. Sa force résidait dans sa grande compréhension de la chose humaine, mais sa faiblesse, qu'il jugeait en être une, c'était le goût certain, obsessionnel, pour l'analyse de la psychologie et du comportement. Il n'avait jamais assez d'yeux pour observer, de réflexion pour comprendre, ni de sens pour juger. Il sentait parfois qu'il lui aurait fallu être lui plusieurs fois pour se satisfaire.

Son regard sombre, de ceux qui font les professeurs déterminés, transperça froidement le visage toujours surpris de l'élève en face de lui. Il le scruta placidement pendant un temps qui dura quelques secondes, essayant d'asseoir son pouvoir et son autorité du mieux que son vieux père le lui avait enseigné. Il ne changea ni l'expression de son facies, ni son regard noir lorsqu'il s'adressa vivement à son élève.

« Naruto, commença t-il, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Aucuns bredouillements, ni mêlés ni confus, n'arrivèrent aux oreilles du mathématicien. Au contraire, il lui sembla qu'un sourire silencieux vint étirer les lèvres de l'adolescent qu'il connaissait téméraire. Alors, comme une évidence, il conclut qu'il lui fallait décider de quelque chose, peut être une sanction, pour se faire respecter des autres élèves. La rentrée des classes et celle du pensionnat s'étaient passées il n'y avait pas tout à fait 1 semaine. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de démontrer son autorité et de gagner surement les galons du professeur respecté. Aussi, examina-t-il, pendant un temps, les yeux céruléens de son vis à vis, tentant de lui faire passer l'envie de se comporter une nouvelle fois de la sorte. Il crut comprendre que cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté lorsque le regard azuré de l'élève se durcit sous les chuchotements qui s'élevaient autour d'eux, confus, comme des dizaines de grésillements. Naruto, dont la surprise se fut vite effacée de son visage, passa nonchalamment l'une de ses mains dans les mèches fines qui tombaient, presque emmêlées, sur son front. Il avait l'attitude provoquante, de celles qui attisent les confrontations.

Il répondit enfin, nettement, en un son sourire qui se tordait toujours :

« Je regarde les nuages.

- J'ai vu ça, tonna Asuma les doigts se resserrant instinctivement sur les feuilles d'exercices qu'il tenait. Alors si tu « regarde les nuages », tu peux les regarder dehors. Donne-moi ton carnet »

Il le lui donna. Le professeur parut surpris de l'absence d'objection, comme si il se fut attendu à une réelle altercation. Mais il prit malgré tout un stylo qui trainait sur la table de son élève afin d'inscrire rapidement le motif de son exclusion.

« Tu commences bien l'année, ajouta t-il en laissant tomber le carnet blanc devant lui. »

Naruto souffla lorsqu'il sortit de la salle. Son sourire sarcastique avait disparu au moment même où il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il passa ses mains sur tout son visage et sur sa nuque en abaissant la tête. Il avait l'impression de succomber à chaque fois. Parce qu'il n'était pas entré réellement dans cette salle ce matin avec l'envie de s'en faire renvoyer. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Quelque part il en avait presque assez de lui-même et il blâmait déjà son propre comportement. Il se trouvait toujours un peu 'trop', mais il n'arrivait pas à être autrement. Et il avait cette capacité qu'on certaine personne a changé d'humeur rapidement, alors il secoua ses cheveux blonds, qu'il portait un peu longs, et dans un exercice de rage lança son sac au sol. La culpabilité sera légèrement son cœur parce qu'en une semaine, il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. On lui avait signifié, répété, martelé de rester calme et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela, plus que tout autre chose, lu paraissait impossible. Il semblait que dans ces moments là il ne réfléchissait plus. Il se fâcha contre lui-même en s'appuyant le long d'un des murs du couloir désert et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol afin d'étendre ses jambes.

Il resta si longtemps assis contre le mur que certains élèves passaient, discrets, à quelques mètres de ses pieds. Au bout d'un temps, comme il était encore découragé, il passa sa main dans la poche de son uniforme en attrapant son paquet de cigarette. Il était vide. Le noeu dans son ventre remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et la colère empourpra sa face. Il se mordilla le bout des lèvres alors que sa main écrasa précipitamment le petit paquet fini qu'il jeta en travers du couloir. Il retomba quelques mètres plus loin et glissa près d'un sombre pot de fleurs. Naruto le fixa de loin, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Mais alors qu'une fois de plus, deux garçons passaient en le guettant furtivement, Naruto se releva subitement et traversant le couloir en attrapant son sac à la volé, se dirigea avec vitesse en direction du grand hall du pensionnat.

Celui-ci séparait, démesurément, de chaque côté, deux couloirs qui menaient aux salles de classes. Vers son milieu se dressaient, parallèles, deux rangées de colonnes en granite et bois de jacquier, et qui s'élevaient immenses jusqu'au plafond en voûte peint d'une vielle fresque Italienne symbolisant les trois vertus théologales. Autour, des lattes de bois vernis s'étalaient sur les murs, flanquées ici et là de petits détails de menuiserie qu'on avait fait tailler en Inde il y avait longtemps de cela, lorsque la bâtisse était encore une demeure. Dans les deux coins avant, à l'extrémité des imposantes portes d'entrées, on avait disposé, éclairé par les reflets du lustre en cristal s'imposant majestueusement au milieu de la pièce, deux bibliothèques vitrées où des vieux livres et des récompenses et des diplômes encadrés prenaient orgueilleusement la poussière. En face, aux angles, quelques fauteuils étaient tournés vers des tables en marbre blanc où s'entrouvraient des œuvres de philosophes grecs et latins. C'était un endroit où éclatait un luxe inaccoutumé.

Naruto s'avançait d'un pas rapide, ses yeux céruléens fixant le tapis émeraude qu'il piétinait, vers les deux portes majestueuses et tira l'une d'elle en dégageant la tenture verte sombre qui cachait la poignée. L'air était si froid, lorsqu'il descendit les marches grisâtres jusqu'aux graviers, qu'il était secoué de crispations dans les jambes. Il ne sut s'il ressentait encore de la frustration. Il tenta de se calmer en fermant les yeux, mais bientôt l'impatiente de son esprit envahi tout son corps. Il fallut marcher encore quelques mètres pour atteindre un banc en pierre blanche sous un arbre qui semblait mort. Il y parvint, lassé et fatigué par son propre comportement, et s'y allongea en desserrant la cravate de son uniforme. Une sorte de brume stagnait, fine et constante dans l'air, et humidifiait déjà ses vêtements foncés. Dans un geste rapide, de ceux qui trahissent l'impatiente, l'un de ses pieds dessina des ronds frénétiques dans le vide, dépassant de quelques bons centimètres le banc. Bientôt la sonnerie de la pause retentit en écho dans l'énorme pensionna, qui était se genre de bâtisse tenant du manoir et du château. Après un temps infime, on poussa les portes dans un grincement lourd. Des voix rauques et étouffées d'adolescent formèrent un brouhaha aux pieds des marches qui s'étendaient, longues et larges, devant l'entrée, face à une allée de graviers blancs, bordée sur au moins dix mètres d'érables.

Les yeux de Naruto ne cessèrent de fixer les montagnes de nuages cendrés qui formaient au dessus de sa tête une sorte de chape épaisse. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu l'attraper seulement en tendant la main. Mais soudain, lorsqu'il en vint à clore les yeux, sa tête l'oppressant, une paire d'orbe grise capta son regard, alors que quelques mèches blondes, légères, vinrent choir sur ses joues. Il fixa les deux perles , les yeux à demis clos pendant un moment, puis tout à fait lorsque les lèvres penchées sur son front s'entrouvraient furtivement, et souriantes lui susurraient un faible « hola ».

Des lors, le visage fermé s'illumina enfin, et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto alors que ses yeux azurés se plissèrent finement. Il avait, entre le coin de la bouche et la joue droite, une petite fossette qui se creusait lorsqu'il souriait. Juste au-dessus, sur ses pommettes, de fines cicatrices presque imperceptibles s'allongeaient comme des moustaches. Deux mains gantés de cuir noir vinrent tapoter ses joues de par et d'autre de son visage, déclenchant quelques picotements sur sa peau froide et rigide.

« Lève-toi » s'enquit l'autre vivement en retirant ses doigts.

Il se releva. Il se sentit assommé tant il était resté allonger comme cela. Il eut un mal de dos qui tira sa colonne vertébrale, de celui qui nous gagne dans une mauvaise position. Il se décala en glissant vers un bout du banc, faisant bouger ses mèches d'or sur son front, afin de laisser la moitié à l'autre. Celui-ci s'assit en regardant l'allée qui était pleine de monde. En quelques secondes il avait quitté ses gants en cuir fin, les posant à côté de ses cuisses, sur la pierre, en entament le début d'une conversation

« Ce qu'il fait froid ce matin »

Ils ne se dirent pas les commodités d'usages tant ils se connaissaient bien. Naruto acquiesça en referment instinctivement le bout de ses doigts gelés sur sa veste d'uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sans ta veste ? »

Il lui répondit que cela était une bonne question. Maintenant il se sentait comme un idiot au milieu des vestes, des bonnets, des gants qui protégeaient les têtes, les mains et les corps en entier. Il essaya tant bien que mal de décrisper son visage meurtri de froid pendant que l'autre sortait de la poche de son manteau un paquet de tabac plein et une petite boite vieillit flanqué de quelques griffonnages. Le tout fut posé sur ses genoux dans une délicatesse qu'il n'avait que pour ce genre de chose. Il mit d'un geste lent ses cheveux blond, qu'il portait jusqu'en bas des épaules, derrières ses oreilles, découvrant par-là les deux écarteurs noirs qui tendaient ses lobes comme des bijoux incas. Ses doigts ouvrèrent fermement la boite dans un mouvement d'ongles et il posa entre ses lèvres le filtre blanc qu'il y avait pris. Et il sembla à Naruto qui la frustration oublié lui remonta à la gorge comme de la bile. Il en toussa, frémissant, portant à son visage une main incertaine. Il demanda la voix rauque :

« Deidara, tu m'en roules une ? »

Celui- ci tourna son visage en sa direction. Il ne parut hésiter, et hocha la tête le filtre toujours entre les lèvres, faisant doucement bouger les bijoux à ses oreilles. Il en fit deux. Lorsqu'il lui en tendit une, il lui sourit, d'un sourire intime de confidence, celui qu'on fait lorsqu'on est prêt à écouter. Naruto porta, le corps tendu d'impatiente, la cigarette à sa bouche. Après l'avoir allumé avec le briquet qui lui rester dans la poche, il inspira longuement, comme on le fait dans un moment de délivrance, et cracha une fumée blanche qui vint s'élever dans la brume, disparaissant au-dessus de sa tête. Il poussa un gémissement qui résonna comme une douce plainte, comme s'il eut été gris. Deidara, attentif, se pencha vers l'autre comme il parlait tout en becquant le bout de sa roulée:

« Je me suis fait virer tout à l'heure. C'était en math. »

La face de Deidara ne changea pas du tout. Imperceptiblement, il se pencha un peu plus en retirant la cigarette de sa bouche.

« Tu as qui, commença-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, déjà ?

- Sarutobi là tu sais, répondit-il en balayant d'un geste rapide une poussière inexistante devant lui.

- Ben c'est normal, alors conclut l'autre qui reprenait sa place, en remontant ses jambes pour les croiser grossièrement sous ses cuisses fines. Il continua, hésitant : Qu'est ce que t'as fais, encore ?

- Je lui ai répondu. Mon père va me tuer. Tu le crois toi? Une semaine après la rentrée putain…»

Son corps s'affalait un peu plus sur le dossier du banc lorsqu'il chuchota cela, sa main tremblant presque. Il souffla, geint, et secoua la tête.

« Deidaraaaa, couina-t-il adoptant volontairement le visage d'un enfant pris en faute, prépare ma tombe. »

Deidara eu un rire franc, et ses lèvres écartées dévoilèrent ses dents droites et parfaitement blanches. Son corps tressaillait, se secouait, libre de la retenue qu'il n'y a pas chez les amis. Il parut se calmer un peu, puis tout à fait en époussetant son pantalon d'uniforme sur lequel s'était répandu confusément un peu de cendre grisâtre. Naruto retint un rire en regardant les pommettes creuses de Deidara, et son nez retroussé comme celui d'un enfant, juste au dessus de ses lèvres rosies. Il avait sur le côté droit de la lèvre inférieur un anneau gris, qu'il s'amusait vaguement à bouger lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Juste au dessous, en des courbes régulières, le menton était fin mais la mâchoire puissante. Le bas de son visage ne ressemblait ni tout à fait à celui d'un garçon, ni tout à fait à celui d'une fille. Sa peau, sur tout son visage et son coup était claire, rosée un petit peu, se fonçant parfois aux joues. On aurait dit une sorte de velours pâle qui se distinguait quand il se mettait au soleil. Elle était de cette couleur qui laisse entrevoir les émotions sur la face.

Deidara avait le caractère bon, l'optimisme dans la tête et dans le cœur. Il était parfois secoué de gestes et de paroles exagérées. Mais la douceur formait une aura presque divine autour de lui, elle se peignait sur ses traits fin tirant au beige et il la suait par tout son corps. C'était le genre de personne qui se sentait bien en étant gentille, et dont on se souvenait comme ça. Cela avait fini par s'instaurer, largement, dans toutes les têtes. On l'appelait « Deidara » comme s'il fut un ami depuis toujours, et on arrêtait de faire les choses qu'on faisait pour le saluer d'un geste de la main. Il aimait être apprécié de tous. C'était le bon copain.

Naruto ne lui trouvait rien à redire. Son caractère était de ceux qui sont accommodants. Celui de ces êtres qui disent plutôt oui que non. Il l'aimait vraiment d'une amitié éperdue et saisissante. Et il ne se rappelait pas un moment où il ne le trouva drôle. Il lui semblait, et cela depuis le premier jour, qu'il retrouvait un peu de lui chez l'autre. Alors maintenant, c'était presque comme si l'un n'était point sans l'autre. Se faisant, Naruto avait vécu presque deux ans entièrement avec lui. Sa chambre de pensionnat avait été tout à côté de la sienne pendant ses deux premières années. Aujourd'hui il y en avait une flanqué au bout d'un couloir, loin de plusieurs mètres de l'autre qui faisait presque l'angle. Et ils parlaient toujours de ces années comme on ressasse de vieux souvenirs. Parfois dans des instants de mélancolie, ils se plaisaient à repenser à tel ou tel moment, avec dans le cœur la douce tristesse qu'éveille ce genre d'exercices.

Bientôt la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause retentit, vibrante et puissante, dans tout le château. On rentra, se séparant pour rejoindre les salles de cours des deux immenses couloirs qui juxtaposaient le grand hall. Naruto, qui finissait juste sa cigarette, enlaça alors doucement Deidara. C'était une étreinte pleine d'une molle tendresse presque enfantine. Ils se sourirent et se promirent de déjeuner ensemble le midi même.

On entra dans la salle de classe bruyamment, comme on l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis on en ressortit seulement deux heures plus tard. C'était la pause déjeuné du midi. Naruto et Deidera déjeunèrent ensemble. La journée passa lentement comme anesthésiée par le temps monotone et le froid qui battait les murs.

De toute la journée, Naruto ne fâcha plus personne. Il rejoint le dojo à dix-sept heure, qui se dressé silencieux dans le fond du parc nu. Des rangées d'arbres, de grands kingko, étaient disposées de façon à l'isoler et le dissimuler un peu. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Naruto, c'était ce majestueux camphrier qui s'enracinait vers la droite, et dont les branches imposantes s'élevaient vers le ciel sur au moins trente mètres de hauteur. Il avait été planté il y a longtemps de cela, et maintenant le vert de ses feuilles fonçait nettement avec l'âge. Le temple, derrière, avait été construit lorsque la demeure devint le pensionnat. Il était séparé en deux, on y pouvait s'exercer aux arts martiaux. La première partie était aménagée avec des tatamis où l'on pratiquait le Judo, Jujitsu, Aïkido et l'autre était recouverte d'un plancher en bois pour le Kendo et l'Iaido. Contrairement à l'ensemble du pensionnat, il avait été aménagé de manière sobre sous requête du premier Maitre. On y rentrait par une petite porte en bois qui donnait directement sur une entrée exigu, où trôné un bureau et quelques affiches pour la saison. Il fallait longer un long couloir étroit à droite pour accéder aux vestiaires et aux douches. A gauche dans l'entrée, une ouverture dans le mur donnait sur la salle des tatamis, alors que la pièce pour s'exercer au sabre était un peu plus éloignée, en retrait dans le fond, et qui se fermait par une porte coulissante.

Les heures d'entraînements fixes avaient été définis comme cela : De 17h00 à 19h00 le lundi et le vendredi pour les Judokas et ceux qui pratiquaient le Iaido, mais le Dojo était ouvert tout le reste de la semaine pour qui voudrait s'y entraîner.

Naruto y entra. Dès que le maitre parut, il le salua d'un geste lent et respectueux de la tête, comme on le ferait pour un respectable grand père. Hizuren Sarutobi était debout, le dos droit malgré son âge, celui-ci même qui marquait sa peau de quelques taches brunâtres sous la paupière droite et qui dessinait y de petites rides de vieillesse. Sous ses lèvres sérieuses, il portait le bouc –blanc- un peu à la façon d'un homme « cool », et Naruto aimait beaucoup le charrier là-dessus. Ses cheveux avaient pris la même couleur depuis longtemps maintenant, et cela lui donner un air calme et droit. Ses mains étaient nouées derrière son dos alors qu'il faisait déjà un geste du menton à Naruto pour l'intimer de rejoindre les vestiaires, avec cet éternel regard un peu désespéré mais néanmoins amusé. Aussi, le retardataire entra avec une vitesse feinte dans le vestiaire sombre, qui n'était éclairé que par une lampe dépouillée suspendu sommairement au plafond. Les reflets jaunâtres s'écrasaient sur les murs et les sols blancs, et s'étalaient, vacillants, jusqu'aux douches isolées par une mince cloison. On avait disposé contre les murs de simple banc en bois encombrés déjà, en cette heure, par les gros sacs de sports.

On salua avec enthousiasme Naruto lorsqu'il referma la porte. Il les fit rire, debout au milieu de la pièce, en leur racontant comment Sarutobi l'avait attendu tout droit dans l'entrée. Il vint ensuite serrer d'une main ferme et naturelle, tour à tour, celle de ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vus aujourd'hui, en ayant toujours un mot pour chacun. Il déposa son sac près d'un de ses camarades de classe et lui frappa l'épaule en rigolant :

« Kibaki ! »

L'autre s'écria en remuant les bras:

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça crétin ! »

Naruto pouffa en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger sur ses tempes ses petits cheveux dorés. Il entama le début d'une conversation alors qu'il se déshabillait pour enfiler sa veste de kimono froissée :

« On sort mercredi ?

- Déjà, s'étonna l'autre en tournant la tête, t'étais pas sensé faire profil bas pendant quelques temps ?

- Si mais bon, j'ai déjà mal commencé. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées tu vois... »

Sans perdre son sourire, il souffla un peu en disant cela. Il songeait toujours à son père qui surement allait être remonté contre lui. Autant pour ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin même, que pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mercredi (si Minato venait à le savoir). Mais bon, il se trouverait un excuse, comme à chaque fois.

Puis l'autre continua en croisant les bras derrière sa tête : « Ah moi, ça me dérange pas du tout tu vois. Je connais même un endroit bien sympa qui à ouvert sur l'avenue et... »

Kiba monologua pendant quelques secondes, divaguant sur une fille qu'il avait rencontré là bas. Naruto ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille en passant son pantalon d'un geste rapide alors que l'aiguille de la pendule flanquée au dessus de la porte dépassait déjà dix-sept heures. Il attrapa précipitamment sa ceinture marron alors que tous les jeunes avançaient en causant çà et là. Il rattrapa Kiba qui s'était lui-même avancé, resserrant fortement le nœud de sa ceinture en longeant le couloir.

Ils rentrèrent tour à tour après avoir salué. Ils firent le premier pas sur les tatamis, mais il faisait si froid qu'on se demanda si la pièce avait été chauffé un jour. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds étaient déjà crispés des orteils aux chevilles, et la douleur remontait durement dans les jambes jusqu'aux cuisses.

L'entraînement se passe alors comme cela, lentement, les chaires nues endolories par le froid mordant, et cela malgré l'effort. Apres une heure trente, on fit trois randoris pour terminer qui furent rythmés par les blagues enjouées de Naruto et les rires des autres, réprimandés avec une dureté inoffensive par Sarutobi. Comme cela faisait une heure et demie qu'ils s'entraînaient, et qu'ils ne sentaient plus le bout de leurs doigts, le maître leur permis de terminer une demie heure plus tôt. La nouvelle fut accueillie parmi les élèves avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Apres le salue et quelques rappels de Sarutobi concernant les compétitions à venir, on se chamailla plusieurs minutes, jouant à se pourchasser sur les tatamis dans un heureux vacarme. Mais comme la température hivernale les rappelait à l'ordre, on décida d'un commun accord de se rendre à l'entraînement d'iaido, puisque la salle était isolée et chauffée correctement.

On avait la possibilité d'assister aux entraînements d'iaido parce que sa ligne première tenait en la beauté du geste dans l'art de dégainer le sabre. Alors cela, plus qu'autre chose, semblait être un sport pour être vu et regardé. Il ne suffisait point de brandir le sabre comme on brandi une épée. Allier puissance et délicatesse dans un unique geste demandait des heures d'entrainement longues et régulières. Alors on demeurait certain que ce sport était fait pour une partie de ces gens qui ont à la fois le corps et l'esprit, qui sont fort mais délicat, modestes et déterminés. Il n'était pas donner à chacun d'exceller dans cet art tant il demandait de discipline et de contrôle sur l'esprit et les compétences.

Aussi, une minorité de personne suivait les entraînements d'iaido au pensionnat. Une minorité de garçon qui avait choisi cette discipline parmi toutes celles proposées depuis trois ans. On n'osait dire, mais on le pensait tout à fait, qu'il y avait une espèce de sélection là bas. Mais on ne savait si elle était naturelle. Certains, l'âme trop fragile, ne supportant point les sermons emportés du maître, étant incapable de continuer, partaient pour ne plus revenir. D'autre étaient pris d'un mal étrange, soudain, les obligeant à abandonner. Comme on ne voulait point s'attirer les foudres du maître, on ne s'y intéressait que de très loin, n'ayant presque jamais de parole sur ce sujet.

Ce qui était sûre, c'est que la minorité n'était point voulue, elle était imposée par de critères subjectifs et officieux. C'était l'affaire personnelle du maître Hashirama Senju. En homme entreprenant, il ne s'était point destiné à la pédagogie. Il avait été, vers ses vingt ans, un très grand compétiteur et athlète. Pourtant, une sévère blessure à l'épaule droite l'immobilisa pendant plusieurs mois, et l'empêcha de reprendre le kendo de compétition. Son âme, plus que son corps, en fut si profondément meurtrie, qu'il ne désira ensuite plus toucher à un Katana. Parfois, un souvenir terrible, précis, traversait son âme jusqu'à son coeur douloureux, et l'entourait, l'étouffant de remords. Il avait dans l'âme plus que sur le corps, une plaie saignante qui ne guérirait jamais. Alors il choisit par dépit l'enseignement de l'iaido qu'il pratiquait avec une dure sévérité. Une sévérité d'homme meurtri, d'être aux espoirs mutilés. On le destinait à une grande carrière jusqu'à son accident. Il fut abandonné tour à tour par son maître, à qui il avait voué un respect sans condition, et son père qui vivait à travers son fils un rêve qu'on disait « par procuration ». Sa mère, désarmée, qui avait toujours eu l'âme d'une femme aveuglée et tenue par son mari, resta longtemps indécise, hésitante. Elle ne se sentait capable de s'émanciper des chaînes qui la retenaient. Mais c'était son seul fils. Et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle mourut rapidement, d'une simple pneumonie qui s'était aggravée dans la nuit, avant d'avoir pu agir comme elle l'aurait souhaité. A vingt-sept ans, Hashirama avait scellé dans une partie de sa conscience ces marques indélébiles, comme on le ferait pour un tombeau.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'objectif que celui d'avoir les meilleurs élèves de tout le pays. Il était devenu un homme dur, irraisonné, n'ayant pu trouver une finalité à sa vie. Jusqu'au plus profond de son âme il se sentait pris dans ce lent tourment des souvenirs intolérables. Il souffrait, épuisé par biens des choses, des obstacles, et par cette sensation d'avoir raté sa vie. Et il était terriblement seul. L'amour d'une femme n'avait rien changé en lui. Pendant dix années entières il avait été témoin de son mariage qui se consumait petit à petit, rongé par le goût amer du passé qui revenait sans cesse. Il en fut peu touché, ayant le cœur de ces gens qui sont habitués à souffrir. Mais l'immuable solitude pesait sur son âme à la façon d'un lourd fardeau. Et tout cela l'avait rendu aigri. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir autre chose, ni à être différent. Il s'était enlisé si profondément dans une espèce de rancœurs inconnue, qu'il la faisait endurer aux autres.

Tour à tour, Naruto et les autres apparurent, s'agenouillant discrètement sur le sol. Aucune attention ne leur fut portée le maître ne tourna pas même la tête pour les saluer. Le regard céruléen de Naruto glissa alors sur cette partie du Dojo qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir souvent. La pièce n'était pas très grande et ne disposait que d'une seule fenêtre à droite d'où deux rayons parallèles, qui perçaient faiblards entre le brouillard, venaient caresser le plancher en bois de chêne. Autour, sur les murs vides, il n'y avait point d'autre décoration que de longs Katana couleurs nuit forgés par d'Amakuni et Kotetsu Nagasone eux-mêmes. Néanmoins, sur le mur d'en face, on pouvait voir une photo encadrée, imposante et effrayante, du premier maitre qui dominait largement la pièce sombre. Une sensation étrange pris Naruto alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

Il n'y avait que quatre élèves ce jour là. Quatre élèves parmi les meilleurs de la région, étant tous en haut du classement. Ils étaient alignés en une droite parfaite, espacés d'au moins trois mètres chacun sur toute la longueur de la salle. Et ils ne cessaient de répéter le même mouvement, se relevant agilement, avec une grâce étonnante, une main sur le sabre et l'autre sur le fourreau. Le tout premier, Neji Hyûga, était le favori. Plus précis dans ses gestes, il semblait que les autres le suivaient, comme si ils furent ses ombres. Il y avait dans son allure et sa position quelque chose de fort et de distinct, de puissant et de noble, comme il est plaisant de voir. Son sabre, rapide et clair, fendait l'air sans fin avec tant de précision qu'on aurait pu croire à Nakayama Hakudo lui-même. Et il ne semblait voir personne, ne considérait personne, comme s'il était seul parmi les autres.

Les pieds des quatre élèves semblaient déjà connaître le geste par cœur, tant ils le faisaient avec une rapide précision. Pourtant, comme le dernier, le pied las, traînait un peu, le maître les fit tous arrêter d'un signe brutal de la main. Il demanda menaçant :

« Sakon tu te fiches de moi ? »

Il le regardait avec une colère exaspérée de maître désabusé, touché dans son autorité et avec une agressivité, de celles qui viennent de l'impatience. S'il avait était à sa place, lui ! Il l'aurait fait correctement ce pas ! Mais l'autre ne répondait point. Il avait baissé la tête tout à fait, et son genou droit tremblait lamentablement, à la manière d'un chien galeux. Hashirama, de tout son regard, le toisa avec acharnement, comme s'il voulait lui faire mal. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant, mais une voix soudaine l'assaillit :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite Senju »

C'était Hiruzen. Il se dressa alors, cessant de fixer son élève, et tourna un visage agacé vers lui.

« Hiruzen. Ne te mêle pas de ca. »

Il avait dans la voix une détermination certaine, poussé par son incessante envie de faire le mal, d'abattre sur les gens une haine qu'il gardait constamment en lui. Il avait l'oeil brillant de colère, comme celui d'un fou, et le point serrer jusqu'au sang contre sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas ton élève, crachat- il, occupe toi des tiens"

- Ne me parlez pas ainsi. Vous oubliez que j'ai encore des grades au-dessus des votre et que je suis plus âgé que vous. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en tant que maître, Senju »

Hashirama ne supportait point ce ton suffisant que le maitre Hiruzen se mettait parfois à employer avec lui. Il n'appréciait pas non plus son regard, un regard d'homme mûr de réflexion, qui portait la sagesse et la bonté dans toute l'âme, bonté qu'Hashirama voyait comme de la niaiserie. Il avait l'œil mou comme il ne les aimait guère, et il avait envie de lui prendre les épaules et de le secouer brutalement dans tout les sens. Un frémissement ébranla son âme alors qu'il resserrait ses points. Mais bien qu'il fût de ces gens qui semblent toujours sauvages, il était un homme de conscience. Il considéra, en quelques secondes, à la façon d'un juge, la position qu'il tenait face à Hiruzen sur le moment Il ne jugea bon, bien que tout son être tremblait, d'agir de façon inconsidéré. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui.

« Le cours est fini » termina-t-il, alors que déjà il faisait volteface vers un coin de la pièce.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'ait bougé. Il fallut attendre que le troisième élève ne détache le fourreau de son sabre pour que tout le monde esquisse les premiers mouvements vers la sortie. Il y avait dans l'air une tension qui remontait jusque dans les attitudes. Les gestes étaient tendus, point pressants, comme si tout le monde, redoutant quelque chose, faisait attention a leur moindre mouvement. Le malaise, sinueusement, s'empara des élèves de Sarutobi qui n'étaient point habitués à de telles scènes.

Naruto et Kiba, avec d'autres amis à eux, sortir du Dojo vers 19h. La nuit obscure tombait sur le chemin, et il y avait un froid agressif, de ceux qui viennent du haut des montagnes, qui alourdissait l'atmosphère du soir. Tout le monde ne cessa de parler du conflit qui durait depuis bien longtemps entre les deux maitres. Ils marchaient tous en direction du pensionnat, dont les contours se dessinaient dans la pénombre, et ils faisaient attention de ne pas tomber lorsqu'ils avançaient dans l'herbe. La nuit était si sombre qu'il ne semblait y avoir plus rien autour, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que Naruto n'y faisait pas attention.

On se sépara lorsqu'on atteignit les chambres, après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque Naruto poussa la porte en bois de la sienne, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver son père debout au milieu, si bien qu'il faillit l'agresser verbalement avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse. Il balança d'un geste nonchalant son sac de sport qui glissa, comme bien de ses affaires, sous son lit.

« P'pa ? » questionna-t-il tout en enlevant sa grosse veste et celle de son uniforme.

Il se souvint soudainement de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, et son visage pris une expression de douce culpabilité lorsqu'il porta une main derrière sa tête. Il rigola nerveusement en se grattent les cheveux de façon énergique. Son esprit inventa alors avec empressement une espèce d'explication qui justifierait cette petite faute de parcours. Il allait ouvrir la bouche toute en déposant ses affaires sur les draps lorsque son père lui demanda, les yeux interrogateurs :

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Naruto, pris par la surprise, parce qu'entendant déjà le serment venir, ne put empêcher un "quoi" dubitatif de passer soudainement la barrière de ses lèvres. D'abord l'incrédulité fit froncer ses longs sourcils. Puis il tenta de réfléchir alors que son explication pour se justifier s'effaçait d'elle même de son esprit et il en vint à la conclusion que son père n'était pas encore au courant. Ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui accompagna le « rien » qu'il s'entendit répondre à la suite. Il songea que son père venait sûrement de lui voir trois expressions différentes sur la face en quelques secondes. Mais celui-ci ne le releva point ; il savait son fils un peu étrange parfois. Alors il secoua la tête avec un désespoir feint et ses cheveux, qui étaient en tout point pareils à ceux de son fils, vinrent choir sur son front. Naruto sourit, un peu gêné encore, et bien que Minato n'en sache la vraie raison, il le regarda avec ses yeux tendres qui font les bons pères. Il les avait aussi bleue que son fils bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi grands.

Minato était un homme dont la bonté n'avait pas d'égale. C'était la force et la faiblesse de son âme. Il chérissait sans considérations ce fils qui avait tant souffert, n'ayant lui-même aucune famille depuis ses vingt ans. Et il tenait lieu de tout : mère aimante, père sévère et grands-parents, il tentait de combler ce manque affectif qu'il voyait parfois dans les yeux de son unique fils. C'était le but ultime de sa vie. En deçà, il avait choisi l'enseignement de la philosophie qui lui permettait d'associer sa réflexion morale et le contact avec les adolescents. On lui prêtait d'ailleurs beaucoup de qualités pour cela, de celles qui font les professeurs aimés –fermeté, humour, indulgence-. Aussi, apprécié de tous et travailleur né, il finit par prendre la place de directeur au pensionnat quelques années plus tard. Il appréciait réellement, depuis le premier jour, cette fonction de directeur bien que la dimension administratif et la paperasse ne l'avait jamais attiré. Mais il tenait son rôle à cœur, car il faisait toujours les choses bien et avec beaucoup de sentiments. Le pensionnat avait alors fini par acquérir une petite notoriété dans le pays de la terre. Cette place acquise lui permit d'emménager dans la grande bâtisse pour ne plus avoir à faire les trajets en train. Naturellement, Naruto était un élève du pensionnat. Aussi Minato avait-il toujours tenté -presque vainement- de dissocier son rôle de père et de directeur par rapport à celui-ci. Mais il avait toujours ces petits gestes de parent qui revenaient sans cesse et qui prenaient le dessus sur ses fermes résolutions. Alors il se disait que ce n'était pas des choses à faire, mais il recommençait inévitablement.

Père et fils conversèrent pendant un temps, ils prenaient de leurs nouvelles respectives, parce qu'ils ne se voyaient en privée que très rarement. Puis soudainement, Minato se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Il était venu ici pour une raison précise qu'il se devait de dire à Naruto. Il attendit que celui-ci termine sa phrase et entama donc le début de ce qu'il pensa être les hostilités :

« Au fait, je suis venu ici pour une raison précise, sourit-il »

Les sourcils de Naruto se levèrent dans une moue interrogatrice lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bord de sa couette alors qu'il proposait silencieusement eu directeur de continuer.

« D'accord, je sais que je t'avais assuré le contraire, commença-t-il en se grattant la tête, mais bon il n'y a pas d'autres places dans ce niveau. Je n'allais pas le mettre avec les classes inférieures."

Naruto avait compris dès que le premier mot fut prononcé. Il sera dans sa paumé un pan entier de la couette verte en laissant échapper à travers ses lèvres un soupire qui n'était pas identifiable.

« Je sais que c'est ta chambre. Mais il a l'air très commode, je t'assure. Il arrive demain et il partagera cette chambre »

Le visage du blond se renfrogna tout de suite lorsque le directeur évoqua un partage qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait eu une chambre pour lui seul pendant deux ans, ce qu'il ne voyait pas comme un privilège mais plutôt comme un dû normal et légitime. Lui qui n'avait point d'autre endroit à l'extérieur, et qui ne rentrait nul part le weekend sauf ici, il lui semblait qu'il méritait son espace comme celui des autres. Et cela bien qu'il soit ce genre de personne appréciant à ses côtés la présence d'autrui, notamment celle de ses amis. Seulement, c'était trop que d'empiéter sur son espace privé, parce qu'il n'en n'avait nul part ailleurs et qu'il avait besoin comme tout un chacun, de son petit « jardin secret ». Minato ne fut étonné de la réaction de Naruto lorsque celui-ci se releva avec une expression contrarié sur la face.

« Mais p'pa !, s'indigna-t-il fortement.

- Naruto ne joue pas à ça, le gronda-t-il presque, s'il y avait eu une autre solution je l'aurais prise, d'accord ? »

Il se tut. Son père disait certainement la vérité, bien qu'il la trouvait réductrice. Alors une de ces pensées soudaines, fréquentes chez lui, si rapides qu'il ne pouvait les retenir, s'attisa dans son esprit. Infime et égoïste pensé qu'il aurait pu mettre le nouveau avec les niveaux inférieurs, dans les chambre des 14-15 ans, puisqu'il y restait bien des places. Il voulut lui répliquer ceci, avant de se raviser assurément lorsque son tempérament aimable comme un avertissement le résonna. Il songea qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas plus apprécié que lui d'être relégué là-bas. Il jura pour lui-même et soupira :

« De toute façon, j'présume que j'ai pas l'choix... »

Il s'auto congratula lui-même en se disant qu'il était beaucoup trop bon, mais surtout qu'il allait le faire payer à son père d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas encore déterminé. Celui-ci continua pendant un moment de lui expliquer ceci et cela, mais Naruto n'écoutait qu'à moitié, jouant à écraser son pied droit sur le gauche. Minato lui fit plusieurs recommandations, et il se sentit comme un rustre que l'on tentait d'éduquer. Il répondit qu'il pensait savoir pertinemment qu'on ne devait pas laisser trainer ses boxers sals lorsqu'on avait un compagnon de chambre. Son ton las fut ponctué d'un « j'suis pas bête » que Minato voulu contrer avec un « un peu quand même ». Mais il s'abstint. Il rejoignit la porte en lui rappelant l'heure du repas-qui avait toujours été la même- et, la main tenant la poigné, se retournant de moitié:

« Ça te fera un ami de plus »

Naruto grogna et voulu lancer son coussin mou en sa direction mais il n'en eu pas le temps alors que la porte se refermait déjà. La nuit passa et Naruto profitait de ses derniers instants dans sa tanière, à moitié dévêtit sous la couette chaude, chose qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus la possibilité de faire.


End file.
